


Wow so Original

by GenderfluidFlower



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidFlower/pseuds/GenderfluidFlower
Summary: Wow Kokichi creates a group chat and I project onto Ryoma
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Wow so Original

**Kokichi Ouma** named the groupchat **"Simps"**

**Kokichi Ouma** added **15 people** to **Simps**

**Kokichi Ouma** changed 15 names

**PantaBoi:** Welcome everyone~

**KnifeWife:**

**KnifeWife:** Die.

**Mum:** Maki, no. Kokichi, why did you make this chat?

**PantaBoi:** Whaaaaaaaat Am I not allowed to make a chat to talk to me dearest friends?

**☆Kai☆:** Dude, barely any of us like you.

**PantaBoi:** Nah y'all love me, right ♡

**G note:** ANYWAYS- no one is going to answer that.

**PantaBoi:** WAAAAAAAAA YOU ARE SO MEAN KAEDE :(

**PantaBoi:** Moooooooom Kaede is being mean :( 

****Kimommy:** As much as I would love to get involved in that, does anyone else hear crying?**

****Kinkiyo:** Yes, as soon as Kaede messaged us the crying began.**

****Avocado420:** It's Shuichi I think-**

****PureBoi:** Ah is Shuichi okay?**

****G Note:** Don't worry Gonta! @Succi**

****Kimommy:** **

****Kimommy:** @Succi are okay?**

****☆Kai☆:** Sorry guys! I made my sidekick go wash his face! He was crying because of some song?**

****PantaBoi:** Oh my gosh Shuichi is so fucking emo. He's almost more emo than Ryoma.**

****IWannaDie:** **

****IWannaDie:** Fair enough.**

**_3:07 am_ **

****IWannaDie:** Okay so no one come downstairs.**

****KnifeWife:** Shut up or do you wanna die.**

****IWannaDie:** Yes.**

****PantaBoi:** **

****G Note:** **

****Kimommy** **

****Kinkiyo:** **

****☆Kai☆:** **

****KnifeWife** **

****PureBoi:** :( Why does Ryoma want to die?**

****Lesbean:** Oh great job you degenerate! You made Gonta sad!**

****GurlGenius:** Man that's low for even a midget like you!**

****IWannaDie:** I'm sorry big guy- It's late and I wasn't thinking straight.**

****PantaBoi:** None of us ever think straight Ryoma.**

****PureBoi:** Gonta understands so Gonta accepts apology.**

****Kimommy:** More important, Maki, why are you and Ryoma smuggling cats into his room at 3am?**

****KnifeWife:** He made me do it so ask him.**

****IWannaDie:** If I say the real answer no one is going to be happy. Lets just say because I can.**

****Kinkiyo:** I don't even care if that's a lie. May we all please return to sleep?**

****Kimommy:** Yes everyone sleep now.**

****Kimommy has muted the chat for 5 hours. Reason: Sleep.** **

**_Messages between Kokichi Ouma and Ryoma Hoshi_ ** __

_**Kokichi Ouma:** You lied._

_**Ryoma Hoshi:** And how would you know that kiddo?_

_**Kokichi Ouma:** You are always up at 3am. Your antidepressants wear off at that time. You actually do want to die, hm?_

_**Ryoma Hoshi:** _

_**Ryoma Hoshi:** So what._

_**Ryoma Hoshi:** I don't have a reason to live so it doesn't matter._

_**Kokichi Ouma:** Whatever you say Ryoma~_


End file.
